Window
by Dobby123
Summary: The only thing that's separating the outside world from the inside is the window and for that I'm glad for it.


Window

He couldn't count how many times he thought about going outside. But the place was so big, scary, and against him, he couldn't risk going outside. He hated the outside world, but he missed it so much. He missed the winter snow, the spring flowers, summer and fall festivals, but he refused to go outside. So he just stayed in the house just wondering. Wondering that if he went outside would a rock greet him, a knife perhaps, or if they were feeling merciful just harsh words would be thrown at him. It's was worst being in his home where even his mother lost faith in him.

It's not his fault okay? It's not his fault. It's not like anybody tried to help him. Tried to something for him. Tried anything. He was just…an easy target. So easy that it was almost heaven sent to these miserable people. He was their relief for them to know that their life sucks, but it can't suck anymore than his. And to make sure that stayed that way they beat him physically, mentally, and emotionally. He tried to fight back, but he was only one person. He was only able to do so much.

Okay fine, he's a coward, he can't defend himself against the bullies fearing that he might get cut up again or worst. He was a coward against the people who haunted his dreams repeating over and over again about how pathetic he was. He was a coward in reality when the teachers belittle him and when he did have right answers the teachers, instead of praising him they would humiliate him and students, like the obedient little dogs they were ridicule him asking if he cheated.

His mother wasn't even worth talking about after she called him pathetic and a loser with an innocent smile on her face as if she just didn't incinerate the rest of his self-esteem.

Tsuna flinched. He let himself rest instead of watching mind numbing TV or playing the same games he had for years for the nth time since he refused to ask his mother for anything. That woman just leaves food at the door just to make sure her only son didn't starve.

Tsuna flipped open the curtain and stared out the window. Outside is a world that doesn't know that he's suffering or care for the matter. He knows that the people of his town don't care. He wouldn't be surprised if they're trying to find a replacement punching bag. He snorted in disgust and surprised himself. When was the last time he felt something other than self pity.

He was glad that windows made crappy mirrors. He couldn't look at himself. He didn't want to look at himself. He was afraid to see what other people saw in him. What if he was as pathetic as everybody says he was? Then what? What would he do? He looked out the window. What did he see? Happy people. Did he resent them? Strangely he didn't. He couldn't bring himself to hate. He couldn't hate and he realizes he was incapable of hating, the same way he was incapable of leaving his room or the house for the matter.

Looking out the window where he saw carefree people made him envy them, but not in the way he envied animals the birds especially. It was all too easy for them. The sky was huge and vast they can fly anywhere they were completely free whilst he was in his make shift prison.

Tsuna stared out his window and closed the blinds. It's too bright outside.

_**It's too bright.**_

**AUTHOR NOTE: A MUST READ**

**Lately I haven't been as active in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn series as I like. The reason why? I'm getting a little bored with it which is why like request to add new chapters to your favorite one shots or stories either been denied or taking forever to be updated. **

** I'm not quitting KHR, but slowly weaning away from it. I'm not sure where I'll go from here, but I'll make sure I'll keep writing for this series. **

** However, any stories that I said I would make a sequel to will NOT happen. I repeat will NOT happen. I'm sorry to those who wanted one, but if I realize I'm slowly, slowly losing my creativity with these stories of mines. I'm trying to stay as original as I can. **

** I'm also trying to write many other stories as well, but if I'm stuck trying to write a dead end story, the more I tire out.**

**So if I put a complete or abandon sign on my fanfiction the chance are I'm done with it. **

**So again, I'm sorry and thank you for reading my fanfiction.**


End file.
